Betrayal changes a person
by random vandalisim
Summary: After Jyo Poos' breakup with Jan Di, Ji Hoo goes to confront Jyo Poo. Ji Hoo decides to punish Ji Hoo for breaking up with Jan Di in a very different way. Warning Yaoi Jyo Poo/Ji Hoo! Don't like dont read. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal Changes a Person

[Hello every one this is my first fan fiction _ so please have mercy on me. Please? So, I wanted to make a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, but this one popped into my mind instead. If you haven't seen Boys over Flowers I suggest you do before reading this. If you have enjoy. Warning this is Jyo Poo /Ji Hoo, so if you don't like, don't read.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers nor, the characters from it!

Chapter One:

"Young Master Ji Hoo has come to see you." Said the gray-haired butler

"Thank you send him up" said Jyo Poo, curious why Ji Hoo wanted to come over all of a sudden.

Ji Hoo's shoes clicked loudly on the marble floor, as he busted through Jyo Poo's bedroom doors, a frown plastered on his face.

"You SON OF A BITCH…" Ji Hoo shouted across the room.

Jyo Poo turned to look at the Ji Hoo. "What did you just say, what did I do this time?"

Ji Hoo ran across the room and grabbed Jyo Poo by his collar and threw him on the curly-haired mans bed.

"You betrayed her, after all she done for you this is what you do?'' said Ji Hoo as his fist connected with Jyo Poo's face.

"You COWARD-"he screamed has his fist repeatly connected with Jyo Poo's jaw line.

"You didn't deserve her!" He shook Jyo Poo's body roughly rocking his back and forth.

"Is that all you wanted huh? You wanted me to feel guilty for breaking up with that commoner huh? Is that what you want? "Said Jyo Poo spitting out blood that flowed from his mouth from Ji Hoo's punches.

Ji Hoo rose from the bed his mouth a gape. "I'm leaving." He got up and headed to the door.

"I didn't regret it…" Jyo Poo said. Ji Hoo turned around,

"Don't regret what?

"Breaking up with her," Jyo Poo said shrugging and wiping off the excess blood of his face," We already did it she wasn't good anyways, glad know that before it got serious." Jyo Poo chuckled.

Ji Hoo chuckled also. "You know I was going to let you off but I think you need to be PUNISHED." Ji Hoo shouted

"What is that challenge I hear." Jyo Poo slid in to a fighting stance with is fist protecting his chest.

"AHHH-"Ji Hoo yelled and tackled Jyo Poo knocking him onto the bed.

"What you are-"Jyo Poo said before Ji Hoo lips roughly connected with his. He bit in to the curly-haired man bottom lip; crimson blood flowed in to their fevering kiss. Jyo Poo opened his mouth from the pain. Ji Hoo to that opportunity to thrust his tongue into to Jyo Poo's mouth exploring every bit of his hot cave. Jyo Poo shivered as the hot muscle entered his mouth. Jyo Poo placed his hand on Ji Hoo's chest two separate the two men.

"What did you do that for?" Jyo Poo gasped out.

"Don't worry shh. Just go to sleep." Said Ji Hoo placing a tissue on Jyo Poo''s mouth and nose.

Sweet smelling chemical liquid burst through Ji Poo's nose making his vision dizzy then darkness.

{ Don't forget to R&R for more of this story. I at least get one review it will be updated soon}


	2. Chapter 2

( Hello everyone. Welcome to my humble fanfiction. I have gotten some nice reviews about my story. As I review over it I realised it is really bad and clouded with so many errors. I have decided to revise my story and also add the chapter two with it to make it longer.. So, I hope its better and please enjoy.)

Betrayal Changes a Person (Revised)

Joon Pyo sits quietly, legs crossed, drinking a cup of calming green tea. Several taps on his bedroom door echoed through his room.

"Come in" yelled Joon Pyo turning his head to the closed double doors.

""Young Master Ji Hoo has come to see you." Said the gray-haired butler

"Thank you send him up" said Jyo Poo, curious why Ji Hoo wanted to come over all of a sudden.

Ji Hoo's shoes clicked loudly on the marble floor, as he busted through Jyo Poo's bedroom doors, a frown plastered on his face.

"You SON OF A BITCH…" Ji Hoo shouted across the room.

Jyo Poo turned to look at the Ji Hoo. "What did you just say, what did I do this time?"

Ji Hoo ran across the room and grabbed Jyo Poo by his collar and threw him on the curly-haired mans bed.

"You betrayed her, after all she done for you this is what you do?'' said Ji Hoo as his fist connected with Jyo Poo's face.

"You COWARD-"he screamed has his fist repeatly connected with Jyo Poo's jaw line.

"You didn't deserve her!" He shook Jyo Poo's body roughly rocking his back and forth.

"Is that all you wanted huh? You wanted me to feel guilty for breaking up with that commoner huh? Is that what you want? "Said Jyo Poo spitting out blood that flowed from his mouth from Ji Hoo's punches.

Ji Hoo rose from the bed his mouth a gape. "I'm leaving." He got up and headed to the door.

"I didn't regret it…" Jyo Poo said. Ji Hoo turned around,

"Don't regret what?

"Breaking up with her," Jyo Poo said shrugging and wiping off the excess blood of his face," We already did it she wasn't good anyways, glad know that before it got serious." Jyo Poo chuckled.

Ji Hoo chuckled also. "You know I was going to let you off but I think you need to be PUNISHED." Ji Hoo shouted

"What is that challenge I hear." Jyo Poo slid in to a fighting stance with is fist protecting his chest.

Ji Hoo lunged at him, throwing them onto the neatly made bed.

"What are you-" Joon Poo squeaked out. Ji Hoo lips connected with his. He bit on Joon Pyo's lips, crimson blood seeped into the kiss. Ji Hoo forced the curly-haired man to open his mouth. Ji Hoo forcefully thrusted his tongue into Joon Pyo's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it. Joon Pyo shivered as the hot muscle entered his mouth. Ji Hoo explored his mouth for what seemed like hours, before finally he released for air.

"Ah Ji Hoo bastard what was that for" Joon Pyo gasped out, still catching his breath.

"Shut up" Ji Hoo mumbled, as he covered the curly-haired mans' nose and mouth with a tissue. Sweet smelling chemical liquid flowed through his nose and mouth as the tissue was removed. He fell into darkness.

Ugh.

Ahh.

Oh.

Sounds echoed through his ear. Joon Pyo slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh! Your-AH! awake" squeaked out Ji Hoo

"Ji Hoo? Joon Pyo said shifting to the sound of the familiar voice of his friend, "What's going on".

Joon Pyo tried to lift his hand but, it was cuffed to the bed he laid upon.

"Ji Hoo! w-wh-what did you do to me." He lifted his head towards Ji Hoo and his eyes burst wide open.

"Ji Hoo-"

The sandy brown haired man shook fervently as he stroked his hard member, licking his lips. Pre-cum dripped off his member as he ran a nail over the tip and lifted his finger in his mouth to sample himself.

Ji Hoo shrugged, "What? Like what you see." Joon Pyo blushed and looked down.

"Bastard" he mumbled.

As Joon Pyo looked down at his limb was cuffed to a bedpost, showing his stark naked self in full view.

"W-Wh-Why am I naked too" Joon Pyo gasped

Ji Hoo chuckled, "You don't seem to have grasped the situation yet. I'm going to punish you, and when I punish people I like to have a little bit of fun. Ji Hoo stood up and crossed the few feet that seperated him and Joon Pyo. His cock stood at attention begging to be realeased. Ji Hoo climbed on to the bed crawling between Joon Pyo legs untill they were face to face.

"From now on you are my slave. Ok?" Ji Hoo whispered

"Bastard I'm no ones slave-" *slap*

Ji Hoo's hand connected with his face before he could spit out his last word.

"Tisk tisk no back talk. Now exuse me I have to get you ready.

Thank you guys for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to R&R, it really helps me out a lot so thank you and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hello once again readers. I really apoligise but this is Not an update… _ forgiveeee me!*

So I do have the next chapter ready to go but I would really like an opinion an my story. If this story goes sour I will make Kuroshitsuji fanfiction *YaY* so I was wondering what I should do…

So if you want a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction tell me in a review and I will make sure to have that in about 2-3 days if not the new chapter will be coming out tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading this and have a fan-tastic day. See what I did there. ;)*


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello once again readers! I'm so sorry for not updating when I should have. But anyways back to this wonderful story. There shall be one more chapter after this because I'm starting my new story. YaY!. So please enjoy)

Betrayal Changes a Person

Chapter 2

_"From now on you are my slave. Ok?" Ji Hoo whispered_

_"Bastard I'm no ones slave-" *slap*_

_Ji Hoo's hand connected with his face before he could spit out his last word._

_"Tisk tisk no back talk. Now excuse me I have to get you ready."_

"_What- What are you doing" shouted Joon Pyo_

_Ji Hoo crawled back down to Joon Pyo's limp member grasping it slightly with one hand stroking it painfully slow._

"_Ahh...Shit" Gasped Joon Pyo feeling his get harder with each stroke._

"_Oh so you like this," Ji Hoo smirked with pride at his success. He began stroking the semi-hard cock faster, watching Joon Pyo thrust his hips with every stroke._

"_I'm Ah- coming," mewled Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo smirked with amusement and took his handoff of the swelling member._

_Ji Hoo clicked his tongue, "No,No can't have you coming yet can we."_

_Ji Hoo crawled off the bed and stretched his throbbing cock still at attention. " Why don't we use some tools to make this more interesting." He strides over to a mahogany chest in the corner of the semi bright room. Ji Hoo mumbled to himself, " Hmm… this seems suitable."_

_He strides back over to the bed darkness covering the objects the tan man had in his hand and smiled brightly at Joon Pyo. " First, let's put this on."_

_Ji Hoo climbed on the bed and sits between the curly haired man's legs. Joon Pyo closes his eyes as a cold metal object slides down his throbbing cock._

"_Ahh… what is this"Joon Pyo gasped out not liking the uncomfortable restriction._

"_It will keep you from coming any time soon" said Ji Hoo smiling at the others scrunched up face._

"_What else did you get" Joon Pyo asked more likely afraid of the answer. Ji Hoo pulls out the object behind his back. The object was made with plastic from what he could tell. It was curved like a penis that vibrated in Ji Hoo's hand._

"_What is that?" Joon Pyo asked curiosity overwhelming him._

"_Oh man you really don't know much do you? This my friend will be your toy for a little bit. Now...we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ji Hoo asked. It really didn't matter to him he like it both ways._

"_Fuck off" Joon pyo panting from the restraint. He spat in Ji Hoo face smirking at his great aim. Ji Hoo face shriveled up in angry before returning to his usual smirk._

"_I guess it's the hard way" he said _

_Ji Hoo put the toy at Joon Pyo's dry puckered entrance._

" _What are you - AHHH!"_

_The object passed through the first ring of his virgin muscle. Pain coursing through his whole body._

"_Ahh! Ouch take it out! It hurts Ji Hoo," said Joon Pyo tears streaming down his face._

"_Don't worry it will feel good soon enough" Ji Hoo smirked hearing the stricken cries of the other man. Blood coats the object in the tight hole making it go deeper into the crying man's arse. Ji Hoo pushes the object into Joon Pyo all the way, blood coming out of the edge of the twitching muscle. Ji Hoo raises his eyes from the bottom to see the curly-haired man's stricken face. Joon Pyo's eyes moved towards him, tears flowing out of his eyes as his lips quivered in pain._

"_Please...Ji Hoo" he breathed out his voice shaking from the pain._

_Ji Hoo sighed and crawled up and looked Joon Pyo in the face. Ji Hoo crushed his lips on to his. Joon Pyo's eyes widened in surprise. Ji Hoo nibbled on his lips waiting for Joon Pyo's acceptance. Joon Pyo accepted and opened his mouth for Ji Hoo to enter. The tan man thrusted his tongue in and explored the hot cave. Inspecting every part of it._

_Ji Hoo separated his mouth from his a strand of silva keeping them together. Ji Hoo leaned on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. " I think you're ready for the main event."_

"_What are you talking about," Joon Pyo gasped still catching his breath from the intense kiss._

"_Shh you'll find out soon enough"_

_Ji Hoo leaned back sitting between Joon Pyo's legs. He rubbed his hard member slowly making sure it was hard enough. He rubbed his hard member slowly, lubricating his cock with his own pre-cum. Ji Hoo removed the object from Joon Pyo arse, watching as the blood flowed out of the swollen hole. Joon Pyo groaned in pain._

" _I'm a little big so this is going to hurt. Ji Hoo slightly braged._

_Ji Hoo pressed his hard cock to Joon Pyo's twitching hole pushing slowly through the first ring of muscle._

" _Ow Ow god you're so tight...relax." Ji Hoo said adjusting to the tightness._

_Joon Pyo's face shriveled up in pain. " Ah! No take it out please Ji Hoo it hurts." Ji Hoo slowly thrusted in and out letting Joon Pyo get use to it. Suddenly Joon Pyo's cried of agony turned into moans of pleasure. _

" _Ahh! Ugh I feel weird. Stop mmm"_

"_Sounds like someones feeling it," Ji Hoo smirked _

"_Aish no I'm Ah- not."_

_Ji Hoo thrusted harder trying to find that one spot._

"_AHH!...again" shouted Joon Pyo as his eyes began to cloud with lust._

_Ji Hoo thrusted harder hitting his prostate each time with more force. _

"_Ah- coming..I'm coming" shouted Joon Pyo thrusting hard to meet Ji Hoo thrusts._

"_No your not..not with this thing on on." Ji Hoo slowed his thrusts and tapped the ring on Joon Pyo's hard member._

"_Unless you beg for it." A sadistic smile creeped Ji Hoo's face._

"_Huh? I don't beg...I never do it!" shouted Joon Pyo _

_Ji Hoo sighed, " Ok let's continue then…" Ji Hoo thrusted into Joon Pyo hard hitting his prostate hard with every thrust._

"_Ah! more..ah" Joon Pyo mewled_

_Ji Hoo snickered " Ha.. you sound like a whore."_

_Ji Hoo thrusted painfully slow. " Come on beg for me."_

_He slowly rubbed circles in Joon Pyo's hip bones kneading into his flesh._

"_Aish..never.'' Joon Pyo said a small smile creeped in his face as he saw Ji Hoo frustration._

"_Fine then" Ji Hoo smiled, " I'll make you beg for it."_


End file.
